Jamais au bon moment
by emylou
Summary: OS ! Du vu et du revu : le sujet des âmes sœurs. Il y a cependant des conditions à tout, et des changements irréversibles qui en découlent. Surtout lorsque cela met l'immortalité en jeu. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais venez découvrir ! (rated T pour les quelques gros mots qui se baladent) Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous


**Bien le bonjour à vous ! Ceci est la raison pour laquelle mon chapitre de l'Exécuteur n'est toujours pas paru... Désolééee ! Ce n'est pas l'OS que j'écrivais dans les transports en commun sur mon portable, ni le long que j'ai commencé il y a quelques semaines. Non, celui-là il a surgit d'un seul coup il y a très exactement deux jours, et je me suis totalement plongée dedans ! Il est un peu spécial et bateau à la fois, mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! Ici, Levi est le personnage principal. J'ai écrit à la première personne, ce qui me fait assez bizarre... Bref !  
**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! ~**

* * *

Monde parallèle, avancées technique identiques, tout le reste est similaire, si l'on omet le fait qu'il y a deux continents – qui vont recouvrir vingt pourcents de la planète au lieu de vingt-neuf –, pour trois milliards d'habitants et quatre langues – orales et écrites.

Aujourd'hui, l'idée de « concevoir un enfant » ne fait plus parti du vocabulaire. Nous ne savons pas exactement depuis quand les règles de ce monde ont changé. Deux-cent-dix-neuf, ou peut-être deux-cent-vingt ans. La date exacte reste assez floue, le mois encore moins, et donc le jour précis n'en parlons même pas. Toujours est-il que c'est là, ce changement merdique qui vient entrer et bouleverser notre vie d'un seul coup, comme ça, paf !

Mais peut-être quelques explications seraient plus que bienvenues ? Par où commencer… Ah oui, première chose :

Dans ce monde nous avons tous une âme sœur. Temps que nous ne l'avons pas trouvée rien ne se produit. En revanche, dès le moindre contact, visuel ou physique voire oral, avec elle, une espèce de décharge électrique qu'apparemment on ne peut comprendre que lorsqu'on l'a ressentie, vient nous picoter la nuque et les genoux. Pourquoi ces endroits-là ? Ne demandez pas, nous n'en savons pas plus que vous dans ce monde ci.

Second point, d'une importance capitale : quand on rencontre l'âme sœur on cesse de vieillir. On pourrait dire tout simplement que l'on devient immortel, voire indestructible physiquement, puisque même la maladie, ou encore un suicide d'un pont de deux-cent mètres va nous terrasser certes, mais pas nous tuer. On finit toujours par guérir. Vous n'y avez peut-être pas encore pensé, mais il y a une chose qui demeure assez délicate. Imaginez tomber sur votre âme sœur à l'âge de quatre-vingt ans, ou à l'inverse deux ans. Oui, ceci est l'aspect qui est sans doute le plus défectueux. Car vous resterez âgé pour toujours, avec les muscles douloureux, ou bien bébé, sans possibilité d'un avenir plus « intellectuel ».

Venons-en au troisième et dernier point. Il a déjà été précisé qu'enfanter n'était plus possible – au moins plus de problème de pilule, et même plus question de l'avortement. Cependant, vous vous en doutez bien, avec tout ça la population ne pourra faire que s'amenuiser de plus en plus, jusqu'à supprimer définitivement l'Humanité. En effet ceux n'ayant pas rencontré leur âme sœur – et le nombre n'est pas négligeable – vont vieillir normalement, puis mourir. De l'âge, d'un accident, de maladie, peu importe. Ce qu'il faut savoir est que le nombre de personnes présentent sur Terre ne change jamais. Trois milliards. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins. Alors les bébés apparaissent, comme ça, à proximité d'une habitation. Dans votre grange, sur le seuil de votre porte, dans votre cuisine, le panier de votre chien… Tout est possible. Et oui, c'est étrange, et non on ne s'habituera jamais à trouver une petite chose rose qui gigote et blablate, ou pleure quelque part chez nous. Qui le pourrait, non mais franchement ?

Les lois de ce monde stupide son clairement douteuses. Dieu a dû faire une connerie dans ses calculs. J'en sais rien moi ! Il a peut-être appuyé sur le mauvais bouton ? Genre l'orange au lieu du bleu. Mais merde, là il a clairement foiré. A moins qu'il ait un peu perdu la boule, ce qui expliquerait ces idées totalement saugrenues qui régissent notre planète bleue.

Ah oui, et au fait, je m'appelle Levi. Je travaille dans une entreprise plutôt cotée, le genre qui achète et revend en se faisant des bénéfices. Et pour s'en faire elle s'en fait. Ce genre de chose c'est mon truc. Calculer, et pas forcément avec les chiffres. Mon niveau est élevé, ce qui m'a valu de monter les étages plus rapidement que la moyenne. Nulle intention de m'en vanter, je relate les faits. Je dirai même que tout ça m'ennuie depuis pas mal de temps, mais ça me permet de vivre dans le confort, et dieu sait que j'en ai besoin. Cela a sans doute dû participer au fait que je suis devenu de plus en plus difficile, que ça soit concernant mon logis, ma garde-robe ou mes fréquentations.

En fait vous savez quoi, ce job m'emmerde même carrément. Je fais le compliqué, du haut – bas – de mes un mètre soixante-deux, je le reconnais. Parce qu'au final, y aurait-il un métier qui me convienne et me satisfasse ? J'en doute fort. Avec mes trente-quatre années de vie je n'ai pas encore découvert quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche de trop près, et à moins que je devienne immortel je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de travail à mon âge, et encore moins du fait que tout compte fait, je suis bien casé. Et encore, quand bien même je ne vieillirais plus… Vous savez, en dépit de mes commentaires désagréables je m'y suis attaché à mon métier, mine de rien. Et il me permet de voyager, c'est ça qui est le plus important. Découvrir du pays. Deux continents pour cent-trois pays, j'ai dû en faire un tiers. Au début je visitais, fixais quelques visages de touristes avides ou ennuyés, puis cela changea. J'ai rapidement pris l'habitude de m'asseoir et contempler les passants.

Je cherchais quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

Eh oui, j'avais en effet débuté cette stupide quête de l'âme sœur. A moitié seulement cependant, ne voyageant que lorsque mon boulot me le permettait, mais pas de moi-même lors de mes jours de congé. Je m'explique.

L'immortalité ? Très peu pour moi.

Mais d'un autre côté j'avais encore pas mal d'années à tirer devant moi. Des années toutes plus ennuyantes et éprouvantes les unes que les autres. L'âme sœur, à coup sûr ça allait me régler ce souci définitivement. Cela paraît particulièrement égoïste, je le conçois parfaitement. Mais franchement, maintenant vous comprenez mon point de vue. L'âme sœur c'est clairement à double tranchant. Il existe des personnes qui la rencontrent alors qu'ils ont déjà une vie, une femme et des enfants – adoptés. Et il est rare de les voir tout plaquer et partir avec elle. De mon côté, n'ayant pas grand-chose à perdre, je savais que je choperais cette occasion en or au vol. Je ne laisserais pas filer une chance pareille. Je lui sauterais dessus, au sens propre. Pour le figuré on verra plus tard.

Revenons-en du côté de mon entreprise, Titan, qui en dépit de son nom un peu égocentrique sur les bords a au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention. Elle est dirigée par les bienveillants M. Smith et M. Pixis, deux figures incontournables parmi les entrepreneurs dans le monde du business, possédant un charme caractéristique, et une présence imposante mais appréciable. Je me trouve juste en-dessous, avec mon associée Hanji, une pipelette à l'allure particulière, mais qui a au moins le mérite de m'amuser. Elle doit sûrement représenter la personne dont je suis le plus proche, que ça soit dans ma vie professionnelle ou privée.

Après avoir lu tout ça, vous méritez sans doute que l'histoire commence… Alors voilà, débutons donc.

Nous voici dans la ville de Stohess, un plein mois de Juillet, et le pire de tous. Si je dis… Chaleur écrasante, touristes à gogo, c'est compris ? Car oui, Stohess étant la capitale de notre cher pays, l'un des quatre grands, nous nous retrouvons bondés pour les vacances. Plus précisément celles d'été, cela va de soi. Le réseau de transports en commun est bondé comme pas permis, et les routes n'en parlons pas. Me voilà donc coincé au bureau, à attendre que les métros se vident pour rentrer chez moi. Etre pressé contre des corps puants et en sueur, non merci. L'hiver passe encore. Quant à prendre la voiture… Non, je ne suis pas suffisamment patient pour ça. Plutôt crever. Connaissant mon attitude de loup solitaire, Hanji est restée me tenir compagnie. Je sais apprécier le geste, mais j'hésite à lui en être reconnaissant. Il se fait tard, dix-neuf heures passé, et mon humeur devient exécrable, accentuée par la température étouffante. Il y a toujours un petit quelque chose à faire, et les heures sup ça ne me dérange pas réellement. Je n'ai pas grand-chose de mieux à faire ce soir, bien que je préfère ma tranquillité dans ma maison, verre de vin rouge à la main et musique de fond, au lieu d'être enfermé au boulot – qui devient une fournaise dû à la saison – à cause de la foule de touristes bruyants. Petite pensée qui me rassérène un minimum : je ne ferai rien de mieux que d'éplucher des dossiers chez moi, approximativement la même chose qu'ici. L'atmosphère est tout de même différente. Je reçus subitement une boulette de papier sur le sommet du crâne.

« Hanji, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ma chère collègue, assise en tailleur sur son bureau à cinq mètres de moi, semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Elle avait fini par retirer sa chemise, se retrouvant avec un simple Marcel, et avait placé son ventilo bien en évidence devant son visage.

\- Levi, j'en peux plus… Comment tu fais pour garder ta veste ?! s'exclama-t-elle subitement.

Puis elle se ratatina sur elle-même, de nouveau terrassée par la chaleur insoutenable.

\- Je souffre en silence, grinçai-je. Se plaindre ne va rien changer. Et je crains plus le froid que le chaud.

Je sentais tout de même le mince tissu qui séparait ma peau de ma veste de smoking s'humidifier légèrement. Dégueulasse. Pour finir je retirai cette dernière.

\- Ah, je le savais que t'en pouvais plus, rit la brune.

Je l'ignorai, tentant de me concentrer sur mon travail. En vain. Plus que dix minutes et après je pourrai filer. Alors, ouvrant mon dernier tiroir, je sortis la balle de tennis qu'Hanji m'avait offerte l'année dernière. Pour « faire comme dans les films, quand on s'ennuie au bureau ». Et mine de rien ça avait été utile. Je tournai ma chaise roulante face au mur sur ma gauche, celui contre la grande baie vitrée qui donnait une vue dominante sur le reste de la ville des plus appréciables, et commençais à faire rebondir la balle. Avec plusieurs heures de pratiques derrière moi, je lui faisais maintenant faire à peu près tout ce que je voulais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas un ventilateur pour toi ? demanda la jeune femme. C'est vachement pratique je t'assure !

\- C'est bruyant, soupirai-je. Et ça risquerait de –

\- Tiens, essaye donc ! me coupa-t-elle.

Horrifié, je la regardai, image au ralenti comme dans les moments décisifs des films, tourner l'objet dévastateur vers moi. Qui bien entendu avait été réglé au maximum. Le dossier que je venais soigneusement de terminer, et n'avais pas encore été rangé dans sa pochette partit en vrille. Une bourrasque de feuilles s'envola droit sur moi. Je regardai les papiers, si bien lus et signés, tomber avec une délicatesse sans pareille au sol, comme une douce plaisanterie. Puis mon regard glissa lentement vers ma collègue, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, la mine étonnée. Ce fut quand je me levai brusquement de ma chaise qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse et sauta sur le ventilateur afin de l'éteindre.

\- Aah… le bouton est bloqué.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il faut montrer son calme et sa maturité. Conserver une attitude zen.

Deux minutes après le fil du ventilateur avait été arraché de la prise et gisait à côté de la poubelle, légèrement déformé par endroits.

\- C'est cruel ! geignit Hanji. J'avais fait une super affaire ! Et en plus je l'ai customisé…

Ce qui explique pourquoi la puissance de l'air m'avait parue si forte.

\- Toi, articulai-je hargne, ne dis plus rien qui ait le moindre rapport, de près ou de loin, avec cet incident.

Elle baissa la tête, penaude, avant de s'approcher à pas prudent de moi.

\- Je vais t'aider à ramasser –

\- Surtout pas ! me récriai-je. Laisse-moi faire.

\- Bon… Très bien.

Elle sortit une choupa-choups de son pot à crayons pendant que je m'attelai à la tâche. Heureusement que les pages avaient été numérotées, ou j'aurais fait un massacre.

\- Tu sais, fit-elle, le bonbon coincé dans une de ses joues, paraît que trois pourcent de la Terre a trouvé son âme sœur. Tu penses que c'est beaucoup ?

\- Mmh, marmonnai-je, j'en sais rien.

De nouveau assise sur son bureau, elle agita ses jambes dans le vide, pensive.

\- Ça nous fait quoi, quatre-vingt-dix millions d'immortels ? C'est énorme. Et ce nombre ne pourra faire qu'augmenter et augmenter, jusqu'à atteindre les trois milliards. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passera ensuite…, murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

\- C'est la question que tout le monde se pose, soupirai-je. Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose.

\- Et pourquoi ? riposta-t-elle. Tu n'y penses jamais, toi, au futur ?

\- Pourquoi relances-tu le sujet… Bien sûr que j'y pense, comme toute personne saine.

Elle sauta de la table et vint se planter face à la baie vitrée, bras croisés et jambes écartées de la longueur d'un avant-bras.

\- De ce que je pense, fit-elle, dos tourné à moi, c'est que les hommes vont vraiment commencer à ses chercher des noises. Mais d'un autre côté… ils auront vécu si longtemps que la folie ne pourra parvenir à les ensevelir entièrement. C'est à ce moment-là que la frontière du bien et du mal sera la plus visible et fragile, qu'elle prendra tout son sens. Je veux être là pour voir ça, de mes propres yeux.

Elle se tourna à demi, son visage souriant et étonnement sérieux penché vers moi, toujours accroupie à rassembler les feuilles. J'étais malgré tout attentif à chacun de ses mots.

\- Et toi, que penses-tu de tout ça ? reprit-elle.

\- Les hommes vont peut-être s'entretuer ou autre, mais une chose est sûre. On sera plantés là, immortels, avec nos pensées vieillottes. Ça signera la fin du moderne. Sinon, ce que je pense est que tu es vraiment barjo, ricanai-je. Tu sacrifierais ta mortalité pour contempler le chaos ?

Je cachais le fait que dans ces genres d'instants, elle m'impressionnait tout de même un peu. J'avais en fait beaucoup de respect pour elle. Je continuai :

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement vivre ta petite vie, peinarde, te dénicher un mari, adopter un gosse, puis quand tu seras vieille t'asseoir dans une chaise à bascule au milieu de tes petits-enfants et leur raconter une histoire ? Vieillir et mourir, paisible dans ta tombe, de beaux souvenirs plein la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-elle. J'aime beaucoup trop le genre humain pour crever ! Et un mari dans les basques ne ferait que me gêner… On en reparlera dans trois-cent-ans. Mais dis-moi, ajouta-t-elle, et un sourire malicieux fendit son visage, tu m'as l'air d'un grand romantique.

J'écarquillai les yeux puis me replongeai dans mes feuilles à classer.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries la folle, grognai-je. Je ne vois simplement pas en quoi la vie illimitée peut être attrayante si tu n'as pas la personne qui te convient pour la partager.

Elle sembla réfléchir, rehaussant ses grosses lunettes de vue sur son nez fin.

\- Je peux comprendre, fit-elle, dubitative. Mais tu n'en restes pas moins un romantique.

Je préférai laisser courir pour une fois, ou elle allait se retrouver trente-sept étages plus bas.

\- Alors comme ça tu aimerais trouver l'âme sœur ? ajouta-t-elle, curieuse. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! Quoique… Tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un d'assez désespéré quand on y réfléchie bien, ça ne me surprend donc pas tant que ça.

Aïe, corde sensible.

\- Hanji. Arrêtons là notre conversation.

Elle dut comprendre au ton que j'avais employé. Mais elle vint tout de même s'accroupir en face de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et me mit une main sur l'épaule.

\- Cherche donc ton âme sœur, Levi, je suis certaine que c'est le mieux pour toi.

Et elle s'éloigna tout de suite après ça, sans que j'aie eu le temps de me dégager par moi-même.

\- Roh la ferme. » lançai-je en soupirant.

Elle rit. Dos à moi, elle ne put voir mon petit sourire en coin, affectueux. Quelle idiote, toujours à dire de la merde. De la merde assez véridique cependant. Pour ma part j'avais toujours considéré Hanji comme quelqu'un de particulièrement clairvoyant, et honnête. Qualités que j'affectionnais.

Finalement je partis à vingt heures au lieu de dix-neuf heures vingt, papotant avec mon associée jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte et que je me rende compte que je n'avais pas terminé de trier ce foutu dossier. Plus un seul bruit ne filtrait jusqu'à mon bureau. Quatre-vingt-dix-huit pourcent des employés de l'entreprise devaient être partis, et mon étage était sans aucun doute désert. Je me retrouvai dans un calme presque parfait, reposant mais bouillonnant à cause de la chaleur qui faisait fondre ma peau. A vingt heures tapante je fermai la porte derrière moi, me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur pas à pas. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Voire même un moucheron. J'appréciais ce silence bienfaisant, reposant mes neurones endoloris après une longue journée de travail. Tout était vide, comme mort, comme si je me retrouvai seul au monde, unique survivant de l'apocalypse qui décima la totalité du genre humain. Quasi-totalité, puisque j'étais bien là, moi. Le « cling » familier me signifiant que j'étais parvenu au rez-de-chaussée résonna, me sortant de mes pensées. Je secouai la tête, me réveillant, et me dirigeai tout droit vers les grandes portes de verre de l'entrée. Hochant la tête pour le vigile, je sortis et prenais le chemin du métro, casque sur les oreilles, courbant le dos sous le Soleil accablant. Les rues n'étaient pas vides, ô grand Dieu non, mais tout de même moins que deux petites heures auparavant, ça c'était certain. Je m'engouffrai dans les escaliers à la suite de deux ou trois personnes. L'arrêt de métro était pratiquement vide de mon côté, qui amenait un peu à l'écart du centre-ville, et je me trouvai un siège sans problème, mais l'arrêt d'en face était au contraire plus agité, mêlant familles de touristes et étudiants recherchant les grands éclats de la ville de Stohess. Les spots rouges et verts des boîtes de nuit, des nombreux festivals d'été et des bars dansant.

Je doublai le volume de ma musique, ne voulant pas les entendre piailler d'excitation quant à leur soirée à venir, ou celle du jour d'avant. Très peu pour moi. Mon regard se perdit de lui-même, yeux ouverts sans vraiment voir. Ce fut quand je croisai deux iris couleur encre qui me fixaient avec méfiance que je sortis de ma torpeur, et réalisai que je m'étais perdu dans la contemplation d'un petit blondinet qui semblait parler avec passion, ses lèvres ne cessant de remuer depuis tout à l'heure. Il me faisait penser à Hanji, quand elle me déblatérait ses avis sur les découvertes récentes dans des articles de sciences. La voisine du blond semblait avoir remarqué mon égarement sur son – sans doute – ami, et me dévisageait avec suspicion. J'étais un travailleur de la haute, pas un pervers bon sang. Je clignai des yeux et me détournai de la fille aux yeux noirs et du blondinet, ce dernier n'ayant rien remarqué et continuant sa fameuse discussion avec son cercle d'amis. Ils étaient nombreux, mais je ne m'attardai pas. Il s'agissait à coup sûr de ces étudiants dont j'avais parlé plus haut, venus s'amuser dans la capitale.

Jetant un coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage, je remarquai que mon métro arrivait dans deux petites minutes. Ce fut là que la musique dans mes oreilles se coupa. Rade de batterie. Et merde, je pensais qu'elle aurait duré un peu plus longtemps. C'est ça de passer des heures sup au bureau. Et comme un con j'avais oublié d'apporter mon chargeur ce matin. En ces moments je devenais particulièrement irascible. C'est en pestant que je rangeai mon casque et mon téléphone dans ma serviette noire. M'enfin, il faut bien que ce genre d'oubli survienne un jour ou un autre. Je dois dire que le volume de la musique qui tapait contre mes oreilles était plus élevé que là, avec ces gens qui bavassaient. Pourtant le monde me parut soudainement plus bruyant. Désagréable. Le panneau indiquant que mon métro n'allait pas tarder à arriver – une minute –, je me levai et m'approchai des rails, patientant tranquillement, bien qu'en réalité je fusse à fleur de peau. Fermant les yeux, je croisai les bras, mon index tapotant impatiemment contre ma veste. Tout comme mes paupières closes m'empêchaient de voir, j'espérais pouvoir diminuer la cacophonie qui venait résonner contre mes tympans douloureux. Mais non, ça ne marchait pas, et j'eus même l'impression que ma vue abaissée au niveau zéro augmentait sensiblement mes autres sens. C'était sans doute le cas, après tout ne disait-on pas que les aveugles avaient l'oreille fine ? Ou que les sourds étaient plus attentifs aux vibrations ? En bref, un véritable Zoo m'entourait. Non, une ferme. Je me trouvais au milieu d'une ferme, et les animaux gueulaient de tous côtés, m'enroulant dans les sons criards et brûlants qu'ils émettaient. Des porcs agonisants et puants, essoufflés, me faisant suer sous le vacarme. J'avais toujours été enclin à exagérer d'un chouia, et je m'en excusais parfois intérieurement. Cependant, après une harassante journée toujours plus pénible au fil des heures, que dis-je, des minutes ! Et bien je souhaitais simplement rentrer à la maison et profiter de ma clim' bienfaisante. L'entreprise vide de toute vie à mon départ n'avait été qu'un faible répit, et à cause de ma batterie de portable à plat je ployais maintenant sous la cohue du quai d'en face. Un véritable supplice.

Mais soudainement, au milieu de cette foule, j'entendis un son plus clair. Une colombe. Immaculée, aussi blanche et scintillante que la neige venant d'être déposée sur les plus hautes montagnes. Une comptine. Douce, vibrante, interminable et pourtant si courte. Tant attendue. Le choc électrique, il survint, juste là, dans ma nuque et mes genoux. Je tombai en avant sur ces derniers. Ce n'était pas vraiment un courant électrique, mais ce fut ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Une longue et pénible pulsation, lourde et sombre, grave, caverneuse, sortant tout droit des tréfonds de la Terre. La Terre en ce moment, c'était mon être. Mon être qui vibrait et était si immobile à la fois, qui ne demandait qu'à exprimer cette… sensation. Ce mal. Ce bien. Ce tout. De longs spasmes soulevaient ma peau, secouaient et compressaient mon cœur qui peinait sous ce flux d'émotions ardentes, crépitant, rongeant ma chair comme le ferait de l'acide nitrique. Formule HNO3. Mes cordes vocales qui tanguaient, claquaient, comme pour celles d'un violon lors d'une symphonie de Mozart. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Né en Autriche à Vienne, mille-neuf-cent-soixante-et-onze. Ma salive que je sentais glisser dans ma gorge, aussi acéré que les crocs d'un requin blanc et affligeant que le piment que ma grand-mère mettait dans les pâtes. Hélène Ackerman. Huit rue du Pavillon, cinquième arrondissement.

Â je m'égarai, je cherchai à retrouver mon souffle insolent dans cet air disparate et compressé, glacé et radieux, clef de mon désarroi et de ma rédemption. Toutes ces pensées depuis que je m'étais écroulé s'étaient formées en deux petites secondes seulement, et j'en avais conscience. Je le sentais, ce temps qui débordait tout autour de nous, nous ensevelissant sous son poids accablant. Nous enchaînant. Faisant se faner notre peau. Formant nos crevasses et nos rides. Grignotant nos os déjà bien trop fins. Il était là, partout, sévère et implacable. Insurmontable. D'une couleur rouge pourpre comme le sang que filtrait notre foie.

Et subitement il me lâcha. Se retirant de mon corps, le laissant respirer, ne lui laissant qu'un vide infini. Le néant. Le rien. L'instant présent. _L'immortalité_. Je sentis avec peur et soulagement la dernière goutte de mon temps remonter le long de ma peau, pour finalement prendre de la hauteur puis s'évaporer. Ça y était. Je n'allais plus jamais vieillir. La mort n'avait plus son effet sur moi. J'étais devenu immortel.

Je n'étais au sol que depuis quatre minuscules secondes. Les plus longues de ma vie. Je ne me sentais plus fort, bouillonnant, aux aguets, mais pourtant incomplet.

Il me manquait quelque chose _._

Des pas retentirent. Trois ou quatre personnes. Elles venaient dans ma direction. Je relevai la tête. Une femme blonde s'agenouilla à mes côtés, et deux autres se tenaient debout derrière elle.

Il me manquait _quelqu'un._

Un « Tout va bien ? » résonna dans un coin de mon crâne, provenant d'une voix féminine. Je l'ignorai. Il y avait quelqu'un, dans cette foule sur l'autre quai, qui était _la_ personne. Mon âme sœur, qui venait de me rendre immortel sans même le savoir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sur un son ? Merde. Pourquoi pas la vue ?! Je connaîtrais ainsi son visage, et pourrait la retrouver. Fait chier. Et c'était pour ma poire. Je fixai la foule. Le son était venu de directement face à moi, légèrement sur la droite. Près du blondinet et de la nana aux yeux noirs. Où était cette fichue âme sœur ? Bon sang où était-elle ?! Je me remis debout, serrant les poings, tremblant de tous mes membres.

« EEHH ! » criai-je de toutes mes forces.

De très nombreux visages se tournèrent vers moi, et j'aurai pu être embarrassé. Mais là clairement j'en avais rien à foutre. Il y avait un lien palpitant compressant mes muscles, déchiré, recherchant sa moitié. Et ce fut quand mon cri s'éteignit dans ma gorge que se produisit une seconde réaction. Cette attache, ce ruban morcelé, ce lien. Il réagit au quart de tour, se désenroulant de mon corps endolori. Alors que l'embout s'enfonça dans mon cœur, le reste partit dans les airs, rejoignant son autre partie en un claquement sec, puis cette vision disparue. Mon âme sœur m'avait entendue, j'en avais la certitude. Il y eut une certaine agitation près du blond que j'avais observé tout à l'heure, et je sus. L'immortalité venait envahir le corps de ma moitié, l'enveloppant de son voile douceâtre.

Deux bruits, venant de côtés opposés, inondèrent l'espace. Les métros. Celui du quai d'en face arriva en premier, mais je pouvais entendre le mien au loin, qui se rapprochait. Le pire survint. Les portes du transport s'ouvrirent, et la foule pressa, poussa, voulant à tout prix entrer. Il y avait moins de métros à cette heure-là, et patienter cinq minutes c'était trop pour eux. Je ne pouvais guère les juger là-dessus. En bref, tout cela était la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas sorti en même temps que les autres du boulot. A savoir les bousculades, les gens qui se piétinent et se collent. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de passer. Tout le monde se ruait droit devant dans les wagons, embarquant les malheureux qui peut-être voulaient monter la porte à côté avec leurs amis, mais se retrouvaient à la place dispatchés et désorientés. C'était étrange, il devait y avoir quelque chose ce soir… Ah oui, Hanji m'avait bien parlé de ce fameux festival qui faisait folie. Et tout ne tombe jamais au bon moment.

Je fouillai le wagon face à moi des yeux, cherchant une personne qui paraîtrait… différente. Peut-être même qui serait en train de tenter de me trouver _moi_. Et là je reconnus une chevelure blonde. Celle du jeune étudiant. Mon âme sœur ne serait sans doute pas loin. Elle le _devait_. J'entendis les portes du métro se fermer, et le mien arriver, à quelques mètres de là. Et je l'aperçus. Il était assis, aussi essoufflé que moi. Quelqu'un lui avait gentiment cédé la place, sûrement sans trop de mal vu la pâleur de ses joues. Il semblait avoir la nausée. Moi aussi, tout tournait autour de moi, pourtant mon regard ne voyait plus que lui. S'agissait-il _du_ lui ? Son visage se tourna du côté de mon quai, semblant chercher désespérément quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur moi, deux billes de jade crépitantes, qui vinrent allumer le brasier dans ma poitrine. La vie vint courir dans mes veines, ma pression sanguine s'accentua, me faisant faire un demi pas en avant. J'entrouvris la bouche, mais sans formuler le moindre son, et mon bras se tendit de lui-même dans sa direction. Les yeux de l'objet de mon attention s'écarquillèrent, comprenant qui je représentais, et il posa ses deux mains à plat sur la vitre, et ses lèvres formèrent une syllabe. Des syllabes. Un mot. Deux mots.

« Attends-moi. »

Notre contact visuel fut rapidement rompu, mon métro s'arrêtant à toute vitesse devant moi, envoyant une forte bourrasque qui fit valser mes cheveux noirs, étant trop proche de la bordure du quai. Je reculai en trébuchant, les jambes flageolantes, puis allai m'asseoir sur un siège.

Je ne l'avais vu que quelques minces secondes, mais je n'oubliai pas. Je n'oubliai pas ce brun aux grands yeux rivière, ces lèvres longues et fines, cachant sans nul doute un sourire des plus délicieux. Cette peau hâlée, bien qu'un peu pâle dû aux circonstances. Mais cela ne m'avait pas dupé. Teint bronzé, iris clairs, jeune adulte. Un adonis vivant.

Je restai là à tourner en boucle l'image de ce garçon d'une vingtaine d'années dans ma tête, encore et encore, et les métros défilaient devant moi, l'homme invisible en costard parmi tant d'autres, qui venait de devenir immortel sans que personne ne le sache. Qui venait de retrouver et de perdre son âme sœur en l'espace d'une minute interminable. Tout ça pour une connerie de festival et de personnes trop pressées et surexcitées. J'avais pu ne faire qu'entrapercevoir ce garçon, un peu trop jeune à mon goût mais je m'en foutais en fait royalement, et il était disparu d'un seul coup, me laissant l'esprit rempli d'images frustrantes et pourtant dont je ne pourrai dorénavant plus jamais me passer. J'étais un homme solitaire, avec un cercle d'amis étroit, et pour moi le moindre événement qui survenait dans ma vie avait donc un taux d'importance assez élevé. Mon âme sœur y était entrée sans frapper, dévastant tout, retournant mon estomac, bouleversant ma vision des choses. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle. Plus que _lui_. Il en valait la peine, je le savais. Lui aussi il m'avait attendu, tout ce temps, se demandant le moment où je surgirai dans sa vie tel un boulet de canon, tout comme il venait de faire. C'était inexplicable. Je le sentais, je le savais, je _comprenais_ à travers ce lien qui nous avait uni l'espace d'un centième de seconde, ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ce même truc m'avait traversé, identique à lui. Nous percevions les choses à l'identique. Le soulagement mêlé à de la peur. Peur du changement, du futur, de cette foutue immortalité. Peur de l'autre. Cet inconnu qui me bouleversait tant, qui était-ce vraiment ? Quel était son passé ? Son présent ? Qu'allait-il penser de moi, allais-je avoir une quelconque signification ? Serai-je rejeté ? Et dans ce cas, dans quelle sorte de foutoir ma putain de vie illimitée se retrouverait-elle ?

J'attendis.

Des minutes, qui devinrent ensuite des dizaines de minutes. Mais personne ne vint. J'étais seul. Et le quai se fit de plus en plus désert, croisant parfois le chemin de quelques jeunes émoussés. Et à chaque fois mon rythme cardiaque ralentissait, et mon regard fouillait ces gens, à la recherche _du visage_. Mais pas de nouvelle. Je n'avais pas rêvé, il m'avait demandé de l'attendre non ? Mon bras se mit à un moment à me picoter, et je le regardai étrangement, puis le secouai. Il se fit endolori.

Trois heures que j'étais là. Les derniers métros. Je patientai quinze minutes de plus jusqu'au prochain, puis me levai lentement. Le transport arriva. Chacun de mes pas fut accompagné d'un regret accablant, douloureux presque, à supporter. Les portes se refermèrent bien vite, et je faillis les retenir, mais m'en empêchait difficilement. Je doutai que cela ne change quoi que ce soit. Parvenu chez moi je m'assis sur le dossier du canapé, pour finalement me laisser tomber en arrière. Dos sur le coussin, tête dans le vide, et jambes surélevées sur le dossier. Mes yeux fixaient le plafond, mon crâne était dénué de pensées. J'étais déconnecté. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité. Demain, même heure, j'attendrai dans la station de métro, au même endroit. Si le gamin avait un minimum de réflexion il ferait de même, car c'était la seule solution.

Je me douchai peu de temps après, restant sous le jet tiède plus que coutume, fixant les longues gouttes d'eau effilochées qui glissaient sur mon ventre, qui s'écrasaient sur les galets en une multitude de clapotis. Un son sourd en arrière-plan, qui en ce moment-même emplissait pourtant l'espace ma maison. Plus tard, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama rayé et d'un débardeur blanc, je me glissai sous le drap, avec espoir d'attraper le sommeil.

Cela mit en fait très peu de temps, exténué comme j'étais par les événements plus que troublants de la journée.

.

.

Un véritable désert bondé d'individus indésirés. Des idiots aux traits grossiers et hideux. Réunis dans un lieu bruyant, puant et sale.

Ah, oui.

Nous étions le lendemain, vingt-et-une heures. Dans la station de métro. Et j'attendais depuis deux heures. Le beau brun ne se montra pas.

.

Vingt-deux heures et toujours personne. Je fulminai malgré moi, maugréant tout seul, me fichant des regards de travers qu'on me jetait. J'avais une putain d'âme sœur à retrouver moi. Une âme sœur qui me posait des lapins. Ce n'était absolument pas ce que j'avais prévu. Je devais soit vivre sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée, ou bien devenir immortel et tout faire pour passer ma vie à ses côtés, même si elle avait déjà quelqu'un ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Ça peut paraître égoïste, et ça l'est, mais peu importe. J'y avais réfléchi maintes et maintes fois. Mais ça là, ce qui se passait, ça n'était absolument pas le plan. Ça, c'était le pire scénario possible.

Il m'avait demandé de l'attendre, mais… Que faisait-il, là, mh ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? Etais-je trop vieux ? On m'avait pourtant toujours dit que je paraissais plus jeune que mon âge, et il ne m'avait vu que de loin… Il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Tout comme moi. Ou bien était-ce parce que j'étais un homme ? J'avais au contraire été rassuré par cette nouvelle, mais peut-être que lui avait finalement été choqué après coup. Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_ m'avait-il demandé de _l'attendre_ bordel ! Et –

« Aïe ! »

Je venais de me ronger l'ongle du pouce droit jusqu'au sang. Lèvres pincées, je dû me résoudre à l'arracher, un petit bout de peau se détachant avec. Moi qui les coupais et les limais si bien une fois par semaine… Dommage. Pour le moment je ne m'en souciais guère plus. J'attendis, encore et encore, faisant les cents pas le long du quai, rageant contre ce merdeux et ces métros beaucoup trop bondés. Ne devrait-il donc pas y avoir un nombre de personnes limité ? Au moins il n'y aurait aucun problème pour entrer dans les wagons. On ne sait jamais, par exemple en emportant du coup l'âme sœur de quelqu'un au loin… Et merde. Fait chier.

Ce soir-là je rentrai de nouveau chez moi, seul. Ébahis et indécis. Je ne comprenais tout simplement pas. Qu'avait bien pu passer par la tête de gamin ?

Je pleurai longuement, serrant fortement ma tasse de thé qui brûlait mes doigts.

« Ça n'était tellement, tellement pas censé se passer comme ça… » murmurai-je.

Je n'avais jamais rien demandé à qui que ce soit. Jamais. Seulement qu'on ne vienne pas m'emmerder. La personne sur laquelle je comptais s'était évaporée en un instant dans le vacarme d'un métro, me laissant plus démuni que jamais. Mais j'étais resté, sur ce siège froid, pendant des heures. Et j'étais revenu le lendemain, à attendre, même un signe, n'importe quoi. Quelque chose, qui… Qui me réconforterait. Qui me donnerait de la matière à croire. Croire qu'il fallait que je continue de venir, que je reste encore et toujours plus longtemps, que je ne monte que dans le prochain métro et pas celui-ci… Je désespérais, ne pensais plus qu'à mes malheurs égoïstes et informes, m'enfonçant dans une noirceur sans âme, où seul le Néant régnait en Maître Suprême.

Je pleurai, encore, mes larmes se mélangeant à ma morve, glissant sinueusement sur ma bouche et mon menton, tombant sur mon pantalon de smoking. Je les entendais hurler à l'aide mais ne les sentais pas. J'étais devenu une flaque gluante et ténébreuse, qui ne parvenait plus à croire. Mon rêve venait de s'échapper, de me glisser stupidement entre les doigts.

Pourtant…

Pourtant je savais que je reviendrai demain. Je resterai planté là, dans cette infernale station de métro, attendant la personne avec qui je pourrai partir. Je regarderai à gauche, à droite, puis en face, et recommencerai de nouveau. Sans cesse. Un manège infini, aussi infini que mon immortalité. Je me confondrai dans ce silence et cet ennui mortel qu'est l'attente, rejouant dans mon esprit ces souvenirs d'un visage étonné et jeune, débordant de vie, qui m'avait tant touché et permettait de tenir le coup. Alors ce soir, seulement ce soir, je me permis de m'effondrer un peu. De laisser le poids de la faiblesse m'accabler.

Je ne tardai pas à sécher mes larmes, et me rendis dans la salle de bain nettoyer mon visage. Le miroir face à moi me renvoya mon reflet avec effronterie, placardant ma mine hideuse. J'étais pâle, paraissait dévasté, comme si j'avais vécu cent ans au lieu de trente-quatre. Comme si j'avais tout vécu. Mais c'était faux justement, et bien l'inverse. Je ne connaissais rien à rien. J'attendais que les choses se fassent autour de moi. Se créent, s'assemblent, se détruisent. Et pour une fois que je tentais de bouleverser ma vie ennuyante rien ne se passait, si ce n'est les heures qui défilaient. J'étais censé être immortel, mais le temps ne me parut que plus assourdissant et pesant.

Je me détournai du miroir pour me rendre dans ma chambre et entrai doucement dans mon lit, puis lissai le drap jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun plis trop important. Et enfin, j'éteignis ma lampe de chevet, le noir m'enserrant dans ses bras silencieux.

Je priai pour que le garçon aux yeux turquoise soit là demain. Dans le cas contraire je reviendrais le jour d'après, et ainsi de suite. Tel le désespéré que j'étais. Et peut-être qu'au bout d'une petite semaine je m'effondrerai de nouveau, mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas de passer chacun de mes soirs dans cette station de métro. Je savais qu'il s'agirait là d'une longue spirale, signifiant le début de ma descente aux enfers. Mais que pouvais-je faire de mieux ?

.

.

Je me levai le lendemain matin un peu sonné, mais toujours aussi déterminé. Deux jours en arrière j'avais rencontré ce gamin. Je n'allais pas baisser les bras maintenant. Bien que je doute qu'il ne se manifeste un jour.

Je décidai de ne pas parler à Hanji de tout cela. Pas maintenant. Je n'avais pas encore été traîné assez bas. Une journée comme les autres s'écoula, si ce n'est que le temps s'était rafraîchi d'un chouia, pour le plus grand bonheur de chacun. A dix-neuf heures trente je sortis du bureau, et comme les jours précédents mon étage était totalement dénué de présence humaine, mis à part la mienne. Mon casque bien rangé dans ma serviette, je marchai dans la grande avenue, direction le métro trois minutes plus loin, au grand carrefour. Je sortis entre-temps une cigarette et l'allumai, inspirant la bienfaitrice fumée de sérénité. Je n'étais pas un trop gros fumeur, ne voulant pas abuser des crasses qui se trouvaient là-dedans et pourrissaient malheureusement nos corps.

Stoppant sur le trottoir au niveau de l'énorme carrefour, feu rouge pour piétons, je me perdis dans la contemplation d'une publicité pour vernis à ongle bleu électrique, me disant qu'Hanji aurait sûrement fortement approuvé ce produit. Il y avait moins de monde qu'aux heures de pointe évidemment, et nous devions être une douzaine à attendre que le feu devienne vert. La station de métro se trouvait juste en face, à quelques mètres, et je laissai mon regard tomber doucement dessus. Il y avait là… Une personne, assise, qui soit attendait soit traînait, sans projet, une cigarette à la bouche. Je plissai un peu plus les paupières. Il s'agissait là d'un homme brun, jeune à en juger par son style vestimentaire plutôt branché. Mon ventre se noua, comme à chaque fois qu'un tantinet de ressemblance avec le garçon, probabilité qu'il s'agissait de lui, croisait mes yeux. Les personnes autour de moi se mirent brutalement à me dépasser, l'une d'elle me bousculant l'épaule. Ah oui, le feu était passé au vert. Je me mis à avancer. Le jeune adulte releva la tête, fouinant les passants autour de lui. Je ralentie. Sa peau était joliment mâtinée. Mon cœur tressauta. Je n'étais plus qu'à quinze mètres de lui. Je parcourue trois mètres de plus jusqu'à m'arrêter, espérant follement à chacun de mes pas. Des iris, aussi purs que le jade, tombèrent sur moi, pour ne plus se détourner. _Il_ m'avait reconnu. Et _je_ l'avais reconnu. Merde quoi, j'étais resté pendant si longtemps, de si longues heures à cette station de métro, et voilà que c'était lui qui m'attendait maintenant. Mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de bouger, au milieu de ce satané passage piéton. J'étais comme paralysé sous les assauts d'émotions diverses qui me prenaient à la gorge. Putain, depuis quand étais-je aussi guimauve ? Rapidement, mes yeux s'embuèrent, et je ne sais pas s'il le remarqua, en tout cas ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réagit et combla l'espace qui nous séparait, franchissant à grandes enjambées ces douze mètres, à la fois si petits et immenses. Il s'arrêta devant moi, les joues bien colorées.

« Salut, marmottai-je, la voix cassée et les yeux me brûlant autant que ce putain d'été.

Un rire – son envoûtant de toute beauté – s'échappa de ses lèvres, nerveux, et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Arrête, sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux luisaient autant que les miens sous l'assaut des larmes impitoyables, et j'en fus bizarrement soulagé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit chouiner, pas dès la première fois où on s'adressait la parole ! Bien qu'il soit un peu dans le même cas. Ça ne me ressemblait pas d'être acculé par l'émotion.

\- Levi, fis-je dans un souffle.

\- Qu-quoi ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Levi, dis-je avec davantage d'assurance. Je m'appelle Levi.

Il parut étonné, puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire adorable.

\- Je suis Eren.

\- Eren, repris-je, appréciant la sonorité du nom. Enchanté. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui – car oui, il me dépassait pour ma malchance d'une dizaine de centimètres –, affichant un air plus paisible. Maladroitement, il tendit ses bras vers moi, et je remarquai un plâtre tout neuf à l'un d'eux. Je suppose que ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Il me demandait timidement une étreinte, que j'acceptai avec joie. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et les siens passèrent au-dessus de mes épaules. Il y eut moins de gêne que prévu à être aussi proche. Nous savions ce que nous représentions pour l'autre. Il me serra un peu plus fort, et j'enfouis ma tête dans son torse, inspirant doucement sa délicate odeur, et ignorant la légère transpiration. Les voitures se mirent bientôt à nous klaxonner, et nous dûmes nous déplacer en vitesse. Eren était parvenu à me faire oublier que je me trouvais en plein milieu d'un passage piéton.

Excités comme des gosses, trépignant d'impatience, nous nous interrogeâmes sur la destination de notre restaurant. Il avait faim tout autant que moi. Trop indécis que nous étions, nous finîmes par nous retrouver dans un fast-food, une montagne de cheeseburgers sur le plateau. Je n'aimais pas la bouffe dans ce genre d'endroit, et pourtant ce fut les meilleurs sandwichs que j'aie jamais mangé. Eren était quelqu'un d'ouvert, d'attentif, un peu brut de pomme parfois, mais cela me plut. Ce fut la première fois que l'adjectif « bavard » put m'être associé. Il était passionné, un peu rêveur, et semblait trouver un grand intérêt dans le moindre de mes propos, me questionnant encore et encore. Je fis de même avec lui, avide de connaître ce personnage si extraordinaire. Nous ne perdions pas une seule seconde, enchaînant toujours plus vite sur divers sujets parfois aussi surprenants que saugrenus. Bien que nous sachions que l'éternité se trouvait devant nous.

Mais nous venions de nous retrouver, enfin.

Je l'avais attendu pendant très, très longtemps. Et pas seulement quelques petites heures dans une station de métro. Non. Trente-quatre longue années. Et tout ce temps-là il avait fait de même, seulement deux villes plus loin.

Mais maintenant, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Toute cette attente allait vite être qualifiée de « passé », jusqu'à être complètement oubliée.

Car maintenant _il_ était là.

FIN

* * *

 **Salut, oui oui ça se termine comme ça, pas de précisions sur le futur, pas plus d'explications. Un peu farfelu vous trouvez ? Certes ! XD Je sais que le lot de dialogues était très mince, et que beaucoup ont peut-être eu du mal avec tous ces paragraphes, chose que je comprendrai totalement. Mais c'était comme ça que c'était le mieux, selon mon humble avis ;) Alors je l'ai laissé tel quel, et félicitation à ceux qui sont parvenus au bout ! Puis-je avoir votre avis, ô lecteurs passionnés ?**

 **Grosses beuzouilles ~**


End file.
